Run
by xx.nicolee.xxx
Summary: 12 year old Sophia is a young girl who has been fighting for her life amongst the new world that was now taken over by the dead. She was part of a group with other survivors, including her mother, but an unexpected problem occurred. As a result, Sophia went missing, and while the group searches for her, she is all alone on her own journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the characters.**

**Comment- Everyone who watches the show knows that Sophia went missing, and she was later found a walker after she came out of the barn. No one knows what happened to her and how she got there, so I decided to make a fan fiction about it.**

* * *

_A herd was passing through on the highway, so everyone each got under an abandoned car._

Sophia did what she was told and she got under one of the cars very quickly. She began to cry, but she had to force herself to stop or she would be heard by the dead.

"I just want them to go away. Please God, make them go away."

After a few minutes, there was no longer a sound of footsteps.

Sophia looked around and she thought to herself, "They are gone and we're safe." Sophia slowly got up from under the car, but once she was at her feet she saw a few walkers that must have fallen behind from the herd. Sophia froze and didn't make a move. She didn't know what to do.

Sophia quickly spun around and jumped over the railings on the highway, then bolted towards the woods.

"Walkers are following me. Someone please help me!"

Sophia had to stop so she could catch her breath but she knew she had to keep running or the walkers would get her. She began running but all of a sudden something grabbed her.

At first she thought it was a walker, but then she realized it was Rick. Sophia reached towards Rick's gun and yelled, "Shoot them!"

"No, the other walkers on the highway will hear the gunshot and we would have more trouble. Come on, I'll lead them away, and quietly kill them."

_Rick found an underbrush and he tells Sophia to hide in there while he leads the walkers away. _

"Please don't leave me here all alone."

Rick whispered, "The walkers will come towards me and if you stay under here they won't see you and you'll be safe. Don't move, I'll be right back."

Sophia saw Rick make noise to attract the walkers and they slowly went after him. A few minutes passed and it was now quiet, all she could hear was the sound of birds chirping.

Sophia muttered, "It worked, but I can't wait here for Rick, other walkers may come across me."

_Sophia slowly stepped out from her hiding spot and headed towards the highway._

She ran as fast as she could without stopping. All she wanted was to get back to the highway and be in the arms of her mother. It began to get dark, and after a little while Sophia realized she was lost.

"I'm all alone and I'm scared. I don't know how to kill walkers. What am I going to do?"

Sophia knew she couldn't find her way back in the dark, so she climbed a small tree that was up high and she would begin to travel in the morning. She could no longer keep her eyes open and she slowly went into a deep sleep.

* * *

This is the first chapter, I hope you like it. The second one, which will be the final one, will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, so I hope you enjoy the rest of this fan fic.(:**

* * *

_Sophia climbed down from the tree and looked in every direction to see which way she needed to go._

Sophia sighed, "I guess I'll just go left. I hope it will be the right way."

She traveled on that route for about fifteen minutes and she eventually realized it was the wrong direction. "I'm never going to find my way back. I'm all alone in the woods, why did I not listen to Rick? I should have just waited for him."

_In a distance, she saw a small house, but she had to cross a creek in order to get there._

"If anyone is in that house, they may be able to help me."

Sophia began to make her way across the creek. She got a few feet but then she began to sink. It was quick sand. Only half of her body was stuck. Sophia turned to look for something to use to drag herself out, and the only object was a tree branch.

After a few minutes of struggling to pull herself out, she heard a stick break and then some footsteps. She was unable to see behind the trees, so she didn't know if it was a walker or a person.

_A walker slowly made its appearance out of the trees._

Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs, "Walker, Walker! If anyone can hear me, I need help."

The walker spotted her and made its way towards her. Sophia didn't have the strength to pull herself out, so she only had one option, which was, kill it. She aimed the stick at the walker, but then it grabbed her.

"No, NO. I don't want to die. This can't be happening."

_The walker opened its mouth and bit her in the neck._

Lots and lots of blood was pouring out from the bite. Sophia began kicking to try to avoid having the walker attack her more. She pulled back the stick and then smashed it into the walkers head until it was dead.

_Sophia was just lying there, slowly bleeding out._

"This is it, it's over. I couldn't save myself. I'm going to become part of the dead now."

She knew she only had minutes left. She pulled her hand up to her head and could feel herself burning up.

She quietly said, "Mom, I love you. I wish this didn't happen to me, but I will soon be in a safer place and no longer be in this horrible world."

Sophia's eyesight was starting to become faint. She looked up to the sky knowing it was the end, and her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

This was my first fan fiction but please favortite/review to let me know how it was and what you thought about it. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
